


cuddle fic 2: 2 cuddle 2 fic

by kcc



Series: cuddleverse [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hand Jobs, I'm very sorry for that, M/M, Making Out, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, this got a lil hornier than i anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcc/pseuds/kcc
Summary: It was a Saturday, and on principle Eddie liked to spend his Saturdays with Richie, usually at home doing nothing, sometimes on a date night or out with the Losers when they were in town. Today, he was maximizing his time with his husband before he had to go perform a show.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: cuddleverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789348
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	cuddle fic 2: 2 cuddle 2 fic

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back babeyyy  
> twitter said i could call this fic that and i succumb to peer pressure  
> you absolutely don't need to read the first part of this series because neither fic has a plot  
> I went into this intending to write a soft, fluffy nonsense fic that's sort of vaguely in the same universe as the other one, but then. Something happened along the way and it got a lot hornier than i thought it would. i'm very sorry for that sldfkj  
> anyway, enjoy whatever this is  
> -ken

It was a Saturday, and on principle Eddie liked to spend his Saturdays with Richie, usually at home doing nothing, sometimes on a date night or out with the Losers when they were in town. Today, he was maximizing his time with his husband before he had to go perform a show.

Eddie was laying on his back on the couch with his knees up, Richie was on top of him, hips resting right between Eddie’s thighs and his face snuggled into his neck. One of Richie’s - frankly massive - hands was cupping the side of Eddie’s head, scratching his scalp softly, absentmindedly. Eddie kissed Richie’s temple, the sound of the TV just barely registering in his ears. His hands drifted down Richie’s sides, squeezing gently to feel the soft give of him. Richie exhaled against his neck, relaxing impossibly further, his whole body seeming to melt into him until Eddie was unsure where he ended and Richie began.

Richie shifted his head to the side, looking at the TV again. “I don’t know why she doesn’t just say ‘fuck it’ and kick all the other guys off. It’s pretty obvious she likes Ross the best and is gonna choose him at the end anyway. Why not skip a few steps?”

Eddie laughed silently, his chest moving up and down, rocking Richie with it. “That’s not how  _ The Bachelorette _ works, dumbass. They drag it all out for the drama, otherwise no one would watch it.”

“I mean, I guess. I’m just saying, it would save a lot of hassle and future heartbreak for the other guys if she ends it now, before they can develop. You know, real feelings.” Eddie stroked Richie’s hair back, the soft strands sifting through his fingers.

“I don’t think anything on this show is real. They play it all up to keep people hooked.” He scratched his nails a little more, moving his other hand up Richie’s bare back and tracing a line on his spine. Richie shivered, goosebumps raising on his skin.

Richie squirmed. “You’re probably right.”

“I’m always right, you dingus.” And then Richie was pushing himself up onto his forearms and kissing Eddie, and he didn’t give a shit about a trashy reality TV show. All he cared about was Richie’s tongue pressing up against his, licking behind his teeth. Eddie threaded both hands into Richie’s hair, tugging firmly on the strands and pulling him back down hard. Richie moaned as Eddie bit down on his bottom lip.

He loved making out with Richie. Not just the action of it - although that was always incredible - but the way Richie was so responsive to everything Eddie did to him. They’ve been together for four years and Eddie is still amazed that he gets to have this with him, that Richie  _ wants _ him too. Of course he knows that Richie loves him, he wouldn’t have married Eddie otherwise, but it’s one thing to  _ know _ and a whole other to really see it. To see it in Richie’s eyes when he looks at him, as if he is the only person in the world that matters; the way he seems to instinctively gravitate towards Eddie in every situation, turning to him every time he makes a joke to see if he’s laughing; all the times - though fewer and farther between now - he’s itched to use his inhaler to stop a panic attack and Richie is there to help guide him through breathing exercises. They had loved each other their whole lives and now they got to spend the rest together.

Eddie shoved at Richie’s shoulder, who let out a startled little noise at the back of his throat. Their lips separated with a wet click as Richie stared down at him, a dazed look in his eyes.

“Switch with me, jackass.”

Without warning, Richie flopped backwards down the other end of the couch, bouncing slightly on the cushions. Eddie rolled his eyes before leaning over and peppering kisses across his collarbone. He made his way across his chest, leaving openmouthed kisses all over the skin, tasting a light layer of sweat and salt, before he traveled a little lower, towards his stomach.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love your belly?” He murmured, breath fanning across Richie’s skin, causing him to shiver again. “I love how soft it is.” He picked a spot, a couple inches above Richie’s belly button, and began to suck a little harder at the skin, nipping at it with his teeth until he was sure the mark would last. He repeated this a couple more times before leaning back up and kissing Richie properly again. “You’re very comfortable to cuddle with.” Richie giggled. Eddie smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

He ducked back down, tucking his face back into his neck and sucking a mark there, tearing a moan out of Richie as he bit down.

“Fuck, Eds. You’re gonna leave a hickey.” Eddie smirked.

“That’s the point. Want them to know you’re coming home to me, and no one else.” Richie groaned and Eddie dove back in, sucking hard on his tongue as he let his hand travel back down, palming Richie through his sweatpants. Richie’s hands snaked around Eddie’s waist, grabbing fistfuls of his ass. Eddie hummed, “what time is it?”

“It’s uh- it’s 5:43- fucking shit,” Richie groaned as Eddie rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock through the material. He wasn’t hard yet, but if Eddie kept this up he knew he could get him there. Eddie smirked and pulled away, standing up. “Wha- Where are you going?”

“You have to get ready to leave. You need to be at the venue by 6:30, Rich,” Eddie said smugly, stretching his limbs wide, feeling his shoulders and elbows pop.

Richie gaped up at him. “You’re just gonna work me up and then leave?” Eddie nodded, grabbing Richie’s t-shirt off the coffee table and pulling it over his head. “You’re evil, Kaspbrak.” He sounded awed.

“That’s Tozier to you, dipshit,” Eddie grinned over his shoulder before strolling into the kitchen. 

That had been a long discussion before the wedding: whose last name they would take. Eddie insisted on taking Richie’s, wanting to distance himself from his mother and his ex-wife and wanting to be a family with  _ Richie _ instead. Richie, on the other hand, had argued that he had dreamed of one day being Richie Kaspbrak since middle school and wanted to, in his words, “be able to give that little twerp a high-five because he got that stupid dream.” They considered hyphenating, but figured that would be a hassle; they both had odd last names that people already struggled to spell, having both at the same time would cause anyone they met to keel over and die when they tried to write it.

In the end, it was Ben who suggested the solution.

They had been having a Losers’ game night one wednesday, and the topic had come up again. After several minutes of bickering, Ben had taken a sip of his beer before cutting in.

“Why don’t you just take each other’s last names?”

That shut both Richie and Eddie up for a good fifteen seconds where they just gaped blankly at Ben. He shrugged.

“I’m just saying, it would settle the argument because then you both win; Richie Kaspbrak and Eddie Tozier.” Eddie mouthed the words to himself, feeling the shape of them on his tongue before he turned to Richie.

“I kind of-”

“I think it’s-” They spoke at the same time before grinning at each other.

“I think it’s perfect,” Richie said finally, taking Eddie’s hand in his and pressing his lips to the back of it. “It’s just weird enough that it works for us.”

Stan rolled his eyes and the dice. “You two have the strangest relationship.”

“Thank you!” Richie replied brightly, beaming at their friend.

Eddie was standing at the counter, fiddling with the coffee machine when Richie came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Eddie leaned back into him, savoring the warmth and comfort of being with his husband. Richie pressed a kiss to his shoulder and Eddie couldn’t fight the grin spreading across his face. He pushed his hips back, feeling the half-hard lump at the front of Richie’s pants against his ass.

“You’re killing me, Eds,” Richie exhaled out, hips twitching forward involuntarily.

“I know. Now go get ready. People paid good money to see Richie Kaspbrak perform tonight - who knows why, that’s the worst way to spend your money - so they deserve a goddamn show.” Richie just nuzzled his face into his neck. “Come on, get going. I’ll be right here when you get home,” Eddie said softly, rubbing his hands over Richie’s hairy forearms where they were still wound around him.

Reluctantly, Richie pulled away. Eddie sat at the kitchen table, laptop open and a small cup of coffee made. He was prepared to work from home a little bit while Richie was gone tonight, and figured the coffee would come in handy for...afterwards.

Finally, Richie came out of their bedroom, dressed in jeans and a button up shirt, still looking frazzled from the abrupt end of their evening activities. He came over and Eddie tilted his head up, accepting a kiss before Richie left, patting his ass as he walked away. Richie yelped in surprise, and Eddie smirked at the sound.

It didn’t take Eddie as long as he had anticipated to work through all his emails, so he was left dawdling for an hour or two until Richie would get home. Eventually, he ended up rewinding the episode of  _ The Bachelorette _ that they hadn’t been paying attention to earlier. He tried to pay attention, he really did, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his husband, up onstage entertaining his fans and not at home with him.

He knew it was stupid, that he couldn’t just keep Richie at home with him all the time, no matter how much he might want to. They both have lives and jobs, they had to be responsible no matter how much it sucked to have to leave each other.

Eventually he gave up on trying to pay attention to the show. He paused it and turned the TV off, stalking into their bedroom and climbing under the covers. He wrapped the comforter up around the top of his head, grasping the two sides of the blanket together in front of his chest, feeling childish, but surprisingly comforted. Eddie figured he’d just play Candy Crush until he heard Richie come home, and then they could continue where they left off, but, before he knew it, his eyes were drooping. He tried to keep them open, but the bed was too warm and cozy, and sleep overcame him. His last thought was that caffeine was bullshit and coffee didn’t work.

He woke sometime later to the feeling of the mattress dipping behind him and Richie wrapping himself around Eddie. At some point in his sleep, he must have untangled himself from his blanket cocoon, allowing Richie to tuck himself in behind him. Eddie leaned back into Richie’s broad chest, trying to eliminate any space between them.

Richie hummed. “Sorry, did I wake you?” He kissed the crown of Eddie’s head.

“Yeah, it’s pretty hard to sleep when your sweaty arms are squishing my insides,” Eddie muttered back. When Richie laughed softly and went to loosen his grip, Eddie’s hands snapped out, holding him in place. “What are you doing? I didn’t say to stop.”

“You are truly one of a kind, Eds.” But he kept his arms where they were.

Eddie hummed in agreement. “How was the show?”

And here’s another thing that still stuck with Eddie. He always asked Richie about his day or his performances and he genuinely cared to hear the answer. It was never like that with Myra or anyone else, it was just a routine he felt like he had to keep up. But with Richie, he found himself enraptured by his stories, even when he told Eddie about the line at the supermarket.

“Mmm you know. It was a Saturday night crowd. They all went nuts when I told them about my feral horny gremlin of a husband who felt the need to give me a hickey like we’re sixteen years old.” Eddie could hear the smile in his voice, even with his eyes closed and his back to him.

“‘S just somethin’ to remember me by,” Eddie mumbled, feeling himself drifting off again and trying to fight it.

He felt Richie laugh, the sound reverberating through his chest in a comforting rumble. “How could I possibly forget you?” There was a response forming at the back of his mouth,  _ You already did once, asshole _ , but then Richie was pressing his lips to the back of his neck and murmuring, “I can tell you’re still tired. Go to sleep, honey.”

“Wanted to have sex with you, though,” Eddie whined halfheartedly, knowing it wasn’t going to be happening. Richie just nuzzled him closer, his stubble scratching the skin on Eddie’s neck lightly.

“We can still do that tomorrow, don’t worry. I’ll be here. Goodnight, Eds.”

Eddie sighed. “Love you, Rich.”

“I love you, too.”

When Eddie woke up for good the next morning, he found himself spooning Richie instead, his left leg thrown over Richie’s and his arm wrapped up snug across his chest. It wasn’t very surprising, considering this was Richie’s favorite position to sleep in. He had told Eddie once that it was like “having a little Eds-shaped backpack on” to which he got a five-minute rant/lecture that eventually devolved into making out in bed.

Now that he was awake, Eddie planned to stay that way so that they could continue what they started the night before. He was determined  _ not _ to fall asleep this time. He eased himself out of bed, going to the bathroom quickly and brushing his teeth, before sliding right back in behind Richie, taking up his position again.

He lay there for a while, just listening to Richie snore, feeling his chest expanding with every breath in. Eventually, he began to stir, his legs sliding back and forth under the covers, tangling with Eddie’s.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Eddie murmured. He let his hand wander up underneath the hem of Richie’s shirt, dragging a fingertip in slow, lazy patterns until he reached his chest. He flattened his palm, cupping one of Richie’s pecs and squeezing gently.

“Oh wow. Was not expecting to wake up to  _ this _ ,” Richie joked, but he reached back, grabbing a handful of Eddie’s ass. Eddie ground his hips forward, pressing up against Richie.

“I did tell you I wanted to continue where we left off,” Eddie replied. He licked a wide stripe up the side of Richie’s neck, tweaking his nipple simultaneously to draw out more noises from his husband.

Richie groaned. “Yeah, but I didn’t think you meant like.  _ Now _ now.” And then he was rolling over to face Eddie, pulling him into a searing kiss before Eddie could complain about his morning breath, his tongue exploring Eddie’s mouth.

“Well, when the fuck did you think I meant? Next week?” Eddie asked between kisses. Richie’s mouth was hot on his, and if Eddie was being completely honest, he didn’t mind the morning breath. Although he’d never actually admit that out loud to Richie.

Without warning, Eddie dipped his hand under Richie’s waistband, gripping his still-soft dick and giving it a few tugs. Richie moaned into his mouth, his hips thrusting into Eddie’s hand in an attempt to get more friction. Eddie could feel him getting harder and hotter in his hand, Richie’s sounds getting more desperate.

“Fuck,  _ Eddie _ -” Richie panted out before reaching out and sliding his own hand into Eddie’s boxers. His fingers separated his folds, his thumb rubbing circles into Eddie’s clit while he slipped his first two fingers into his entrance. Eddie moaned right back, biting down on Richie’s bottom lip as he twisted his wrist and pumped faster, squeezing just a little tighter.

“Mmm, Rich. You feel so good,” Eddie mumbled against his mouth as Richie pumped his fingers, hitting all the right spots. He didn’t feel  _ full _ per se, not like when Richie was inside him, but the sensation was so _ good _ all the same.

He dropped his hips down, grinding up against the heel of Richie’s hand, feeling the warmth spreading low in his stomach. Their kiss got progressively sloppier until they were practically just panting into each other’s mouths.

And then Eddie was tightening up, clenching down on Richie’s fingers as his orgasm crested over him. He cried out, still grinding his hips as he rode it out.

He was still panting when he realized that his hand had stilled at some point and was just squeezing Richie’s cock. He let go, angling his head up so he could scrape his teeth along Richie’s stupidly sharp jaw, nipping his way up to his earlobe.

Richie whimpered. “Eds,  _ please _ . I-”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m not leaving you hanging. I just need a second.” He rested his forehead against Richie’s shoulders, slowing his breathing down. “We’re not as young as we used to be, you know.”

“I know, forty-four is ancient. We might as well start looking at retirement homes,” Richie joked back, nudging Eddie with his elbow. Eddie nudged back, and they went back and forth for a bit before finally settling into comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Eddie sat up, pulling his shirt off finally. He patted Richie’s hip.

“Up,” he commanded, and Richie scrambled to sit up against the headboard, pulling his own shirt off. Eddie’s eyed the marks from the night before, feeling stupidly smug about knowing the one on his neck had been visible at the show. “God, you’re so fucking sexy, Rich.” His eyes raked across his broad chest and wide shoulders, the softness of his stomach. “You make me feel so crazy.”

“You too, Eds. I mean, have you  _ seen _ yourself? You’re like a walking wet dream!” Eddie leaned over him, straddling his thighs, and pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth.

He hummed. “Shut the fuck up,” he said against his lips before moving backwards and yanking Richie’s underwear down, his still-hard dick springing free. Eddie eyed it hungrily, standing up to take off his own boxers, Richie kicking his all the way off and onto the floor. Eddie crawled back over, straddling his hips again. He connected their lips again, sucking on Richie’s bottom lip, and sat down on his dick, grinding his hips forwards and back, feeling the length of it slipping along his folds.

Richie grunted, tossing his head back. “Honey, you’re gonna kill me.”

Eddie smirked. “Good.” And he reached back, grabbing Richie’s cock in his hand and lining it up with his hole, sinking all the way down in one go. Richie cried out, his arms wrapping around Eddie’s middle, pulling him flush against his chest. They lay there for a moment, just breathing raggedly and feeling their skin on each other. The stretch and the fullness was exquisite for Eddie, especially where he balanced on the edge of overstimulation from his first orgasm. He could already feel the pleasure starting to build up, just a little, in the pit of his stomach.

He pushed him back up to a sitting position, beginning to rock his hips in small circles. Richie let out a groan underneath him, his hands gripping Eddie’s hips hard.

“Baby, I don’t think this is gonna last very long,” he breathed out, his eyes unfocused. His face looked so open and young without his glasses on. Eddie sometimes wondered if Richie could see at all without them, if it was equivalent to blindfolding him. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought; he shelved it for later.

“As if you ever last very long, Rich,” Eddie grinned down at him, lifting himself up before dropping back down, taking Richie all the way in again. He began to ride him properly, bouncing eagerly on his cock. The stretch and the slide of it was incredible, even through the ache in his knees and the inside of his hips from being separated that wide for so long.

Richie’s breath hitched, his legs starting to twitch a little underneath Eddie, a sure sign that he was getting close. He was making punched-out noises every time Eddie sat down hard in his lap, their skin meeting with a loud slapping noise. Eddie bent back over, pressing himself against Richie again to kiss him. Richie took over the work, planting his feet on the mattress and thrusting up into Eddie at a brutal pace.

The new angle pushed Eddie’s clit harder against Richie’s pelvis, and Eddie moaned at the increased friction. Before he knew it, his second orgasm punched through him, and he was sobbing out Richie’s name. Richie’s hips stuttered underneath him as he came back down, continuing to pound into his oversensitive hole. Eddie writhed on top of him, feeling too much at once but not wanting Richie to stop. He whispered filthy nonsense to Richie, trying to get him over that ledge.

Eddie let out a whimper as Richie ground against his clit particularly hard, shots of pleasure-pain jolting through his body. He latched his lips to Richie’s jaw, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the way and murmuring to him.

When he nipped Richie’s earlobe and mumbled “I love you, let go,” Richie tensed up underneath him, calling out Eddie’s name as he came inside him. His arms tightened around Eddie, holding him snugly to his chest as he pumped a few more sloppy thrusts into Eddie before he finally stilled.

Eddie stayed where he was for an indeterminate amount of time, the two of them panting and sweating. Eddie lifted his head from where he had tucked it into his neck looking at Richie’s sweaty, red face. He looked completely blissed out.

“You okay, sweetheart? I didn’t fuck you to death did I?” He asked teasingly. Reaching a hand up, he brushed back a damp curl from where it had fallen onto his forehead. Richie blinked dazedly down at him, his pupils shrinking and dilating alternatively as they tried and failed to focus on Eddie. A slow, lazy smile spread across his face.

“Who, me? Nah, I’m made of tougher stuff than that. You may have scrambled my brains a little, though. I don’t think I’ll be able to make a coherent thought for another month.” Richie pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head.

“As if you’ve ever had a coherent thought in your life.”

Richie laughed sleepily at that, jostling Eddie with him as he went. Eddie smiled contently, Richie letting out a huge yawn, his jaw popping loudly.

“Hmm, I think we should go back to sleep for the next three hours. That took a lot out of me this early in the morning. I’m  _ wiped _ ,” Richie said as he settled himself down on the pillows, taking Eddie with him.

“Hey, whoa. Not until I clean up. I’m  _ not _ sleeping like this,” Eddie complained, trying to squirm out of Richie’s grasp.

“Spaghetti,” Richie whined, holding out the last vowel. “Don’t leave me, I’ll be cold without you!” His grasp wouldn’t let up, keeping Eddie tucked up against him.

“Okay, first of all, do  _ not _ call me that dumb fucking nickname after we just had sex,” Eddie snapped, no heat behind his words. “And second of all, I’ll be right back. You’re not the one who has come up inside him. I can literally feel it leaking out of me as we speak.” Richie grumbled a little more before finally letting go.

Eddie padded to the bathroom, feeling gross as the come leaked slowly down the inside of his legs. He suppressed a shudder and hurried, grabbing a washcloth and running it under warm water. He carefully wiped himself down, making sure to reach every crease and fold, and tossed the dirty cloth into the hamper.

When he walked back into their bedroom, Richie had tucked himself in again. He was laying on his side looking tired and sated and still a little flushed. Eddie felt that familiar warm feeling of too much love for him and not enough space, his chest feeling like it would burst. He slid in behind him wrapping his arms tightly around Richie’s abdomen, one hand sliding up to cup his chest. He dropped his forehead down onto the center of his back, right over his spine.

“Hey, Eds?”

“Yeah, Rich?”

“Do you have like. a recently developed titty fetish or something?” Richie asked. He even  _ sounded _ tired. “Because lately you’ve been obsessed with touching my tits. And I’m not judging! We all have our things! But I feel like you shou-”

“Hey, Rich? Shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” Eddie mumbled, fighting back a smile.

Richie shook. “Goodnight, Eds. I love you.”

“It’s not nighttime. I love you, too, numbnuts,” Eddie replied. “And I don’t have a titty fetish, I just like yours. They’re a good size for holding.” He tucked himself up closer to Richie, sapping his body heat from him.

He drifted off into sleep again, thinking of how lucky he is to get to have this with Richie. They’ll have this for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @/richies_nips if you wanna talk reddie to me [saxophone solo]


End file.
